This new Chrysanthemum variety was discovered by me as a sport of the variety `Moneymaker` (patent applied for) being grown in my nursery at Carpinteria, Calif. The new flower caught my attention because of its somewhat darker color than that of the parent plant and because of its more open blossoms having a somewhat brighter appearance. I propagated this sport by means of cuttings with favorable results and further propagation through several successive generations has demonstrated that the novel characteristics of the new plant hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed. Propagation of this new plant for eventual commerical marketing is being done by stem cuttings at the Westland Floral Nursery in Carpinteria and the plants of this variety appear to have a character of worthwhile commercial value.